Dreaming of You, a Zutara Story
by Meeoko
Summary: Katara has a dream about a certain Fire Bender. Will it come true? Just some random Zutara fluff. I thought it was too nice not to write down. One-shot set during Season 3, 'The Western Air Temple'.


_She was sitting on a stone pillar by the edge of the temple. Everyone else had gone to sleep. A cold wind blew past, sending a shiver up her spine and her hair cascading around her hair in wispy tendrils that resembled a stream of water._

_Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. A warm, rough hand._

"_You're cold." he said gently._

_She didn't turn to face him, but simply stared out into the endless canopy of stars overhead, the centrepiece the brightest light of all._

_She always felt more alive at night, when the moon was full._

_Fireflies hummed past, briefly illuminating his hand, still placed on her arm. His pale, slender fingers seemed to look so right on her darker skin._

_His other hand stroked at her cheek, slowly brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. His fingers brushed at her ear and along the nape of her neck._

_She felt more shivers, but not from the cold.  
Placing her hand over his own, she watched the fireflies dancing in the night, their bright bodies intertwining and twisting in the dark, as if they were dancing in fire._

"_The view up here is beautiful" she said, to nobody in particular._

_He leant in closer. She could feel his breath on her ear. He was so warm._

"_Yeah, it is." his voice was a whisper. It sounded so soothing, so deep and melodic. It sent butterflies twirling in her stomach._

_She turned to face him. He was taller than her and she had to look up at him to meet his gaze. His golden, honey coloured eyes were smiling down at her own, coloured like pools of bright blue._

_One hand slid to her waist, brushing against the sensitive skin of her back._

_The other cupped her face._

_She leant into his touch, feeling the warmth and life beneath it. Her lips grazed his wrist and she could feel his pulse beneath the skin._

"_Why did you wait so long?" she asked him, looking up into his handsome face, taking in every line and curve of his features and savouring it as if he would disappear. He smiled._

_She loved it when he smiled._

"_I was waiting for the right moment." he replied, his husky voice quiet over the rustling of the leaves in the tree's._

_His gaze held hers. She sighed happily, placing one of her hands on his chest._

_When she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper._

"_Please tell me that this is the right moment."_

_He pulled her body closer into his own. His warmth left her feeling safe and assured. The fingers on her waist tickled the skin so lightly. He leant in closer toward her, his face coming closer and closer._

_She couldn't take her eyes from his mouth as he formed those wonderful words._

"_It's the right moment."_

_His lips touched hers. They were so gentle and soft._

_She leant into the touch, wrapping an arm around his neck and clutching at his shirt._

_His kiss was everything she had wanted it to be. _

_Incased in the warmth of his body and lulled by the taste of his mouth on her own, she felt that she could stay like this forever. In his arms, right here and now, for eternity._

_When he pulled away, the warmth of his lips blew away from her own with the wind. She wished that it could stay like this just a little longer._

_He smiled at her, his gentle face sending her heart racing. _

_Those eyes, those beautiful golden eyes seemed to pierce her very soul and caress everything it found in his touch._

"_You're so beautiful" he whispered to her "I want this to last forever."_

_She lent back in to kiss him._

_--_

Katara woke with a start.

She blushed furiously as she re-called exactly what it was she had been dreaming about.

Rising from the warmth of her bed, Katara walked out into the night air of the temple.

The sun was rising slowly in the sky.

Standing on the edge, Katara couldn't help but feel so happy. Her dream had been nothing, but still she felt as if part of her had been renewed. She felt alive.

As a chilling wind blew past, she shivered.

She heard almost silent footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Zuko looking at her. The light of the dawn lit up his strong face.

He walked towards her and placed a hand on her arm..

"You look cold."

Katara turned away from him, blushing, with a dreamy smile on her face.


End file.
